This invention relates generally to the field of telephone communications and more particularly to a system for recording trunk usage on a plurality of trunk groups. This trunk usage information is recorded to provide a record of the attempts and overflow, for instance, on the trunks within each group so that traffic load on trunk groups may be equalized.